L'égoïste
by Clauis
Summary: Et si...Otani et Koizumi avaient fini par sortir avec Chiharu et Suzuki?Est ce que tout ce serait bien passé comme prévu?
1. Prologue

« Koizumi-san? Tu es prête? » souffla Suzuki à l'intention de sa petite amie.

La jeune fille en question était déjà prête depuis longtemps. Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse rejoindre son petit ami, qui l'attendait sur le trottoir sous une chaleur atroce.

« J'y vais! »

« Sois prudente... »

Sa mère soupira.Ces derniers temps, sa fille était constamment partie avec ses amis.La famille était le cadet des soucis de l'adolescente,au grand dam de sa génitrice.

Elle sortit,salua rapidement Suzuki, et lui fit part de son désir de rejoindre rapidement les autres à la piscine, l'été étant comme d'habitude au Japon, extrêmement chaud.

Suzuki Ryouji. Celui avec qui elle sortait depuis deux ans,depuis cet été de première année.Maintenant,elle est toujours avec lui, au dernier été de sa vie de lycéenne..

Eh oui,le temps avait vite passé. Le plan qu'Ootani et elle avaient mis en exécution avait parfaitement fonctionné, lui avait commencé à sortir avec Chiharu, avec qui il s'entend parfaitement.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes,n'est-ce-pas? Du moins, c'était l'impression que cela donnait.

La vérité était toute autre...

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la piscine. Elle se sentait de loin à vrai dire. « La sensation de fraîcheur qui se rapproche doucement,cette sensation aqueuse dont on savoure les délices à l'avance s'approche... »pensait insouciciamment la géante,se délectant déjà du retrait de cette chaleur environnante.

Un cri l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« Koikoi! T'es pas bien réveillée ou quoi? » lui cria cette voix.

Cette voix, c'était Ootani. Cette espèce de nain auburn agité. Ce surnom tout à fait ridicule qu'il lui donne depuis peu, c'est Koikoi. Koikoi? Amour x 2? Ce n'était pas faux dans son cas...

Non pas qu'elle aime pour deux...Elle en aime un en négligeant l'autre, voilà tout.Et c'était ce à quoi ce nabot n'avait probablement pas pensé en lui donnant ce surnom.

Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire ironique qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil,contrairement à certains ici présents..

« Le sommeil aide la croissance,tu sais,A-chan. » lui lança-t-elle,cyniquement.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Les Al Hanshin-Kyojin n'avaient jamais changé, se disputant pour un oui ou pour un non sur leurs tailles respectives.

« Tout est comme avant... Mais rien n'est comme avant, en même temps... » pensa mélancoliquement Koizumi, tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires du bâtiment.


	2. Chapitre I : Il ne verra pas

Il ne verra pas

_Point de vue de Koizumi_

La vérité c'était que je me sentais mal à l'aise avec Suzuki. Déjà, pourquoi l'avais-je choisi à la base ? Pour son physique. C'est là ma plus grande erreur. Au fil du temps, une attirance physique s'efface pour laisser place à de vrais sentiments. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais maintenant à sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas réellement. Oh, ce n'est pas que Suzuki soit méchant ou quoi que ce soit, il est adorable, mais à toujours être introverti, réservé et taciturne, aucune conversation n'est possible. En somme, il est... ennuyeux.

Et c'est après mon premier rendez-vous que je m'en suis rendu compte. Que ce n'était pas celui avec qui j'avais envie de passer le reste de ma vie.

Par contre, c'est bien plus tard... Que je me suis rendu compte de qui j'aimais vraiment. Seulement je ne pourrais jamais dire à Suzuki que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas quand ce « quelqu'un d'autre » fait partie de ses plus proches amis...

Otani. Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse d'Otani ? Sûrement pas pour une attirance physique. Otani est mignon et populaire avec les filles, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Non... A force de passer du temps avec lui, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il est très soupe au lait, mais il a un bon fond.

Mais lui... Encore une fois, il aime Chiharu, amour réciproque. Chiharu est peut-être timide, mais être au contact de quelqu'un comme Otani, ça change quelqu'un. Depuis qu'elle est avec lui, elle est de plus en plus ouverte et bien moins timide. C'était un grand point positif de leur relation.

Leur relation, une relation parfaite d'ailleurs. Le genre de relation sans aucune dispute, jamais aucune tension. Le calme plat. Ils semblent heureux rien que de s'aimer et leurs rares frôlements de mains semblent les combler de bonheur. Ils nagent dans la joie. Il y a entre eux quelque chose d'indescriptible. Je suppose que c'est comme ça, avec les gens qui s'aiment. Il n'y a pas de ça entre Suzuki et moi. Je pense d'ailleurs que Suzuki ne m'aime pas non plus. Il semble avoir un penchant pour Chiharu...

C'est risible, n'est-ce pas ? Il aime Chiharu, j'aime Otani, nous sommes ensemble. Et Chiharu et Otani sont ensemble. En réalité, tous les deux avons plus ou moins compris que l'autre ne nous aimait pas réellement. En fait, nous restons ensemble pour ne pas créer de problèmes. Parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Pour ne pas briser ce bonheur fragile dans lequel nous vivons... Ce bonheur tellement superficiel.

Ah, Otani me regarde. Je fausse un sourire. Il ne verra pas.


End file.
